Papercut
by doughnutmagic
Summary: Kaede-with the help of Michael, Raphael, Nozomi and Assiah tries to figgure out why she only has memories of her past 5 years of existance. Review-and win a prize!
1. Raphael gets denied! sucker

Hello my ficcy monkeys! ^_^ This is the first chappy of my OC/AU fic! Oh and to clear up some stuff.Mariko, MS and I use the same characters- including each others characters in our fics.but though they all use the same people-they are all AU's-meaning what is happening in Mariko's fic might not apply in mine-so-if anyone is actually reading this then here! ::gives them doughnuts::  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the Takahashi's and Kaede-most everything else is copyrighted by another! So-yea! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Footsteps broke the silence in the graveyard like hospital. The pale green walls were splattered with the black and red splotches of demon and angel entrails. The battle had been long.through the night at least.but nothing was for certain.  
  
The thrill of the blade slicing through your victim gave the kind of bittersweet victory that everyone hungered for. It gave you the feeling that if you killed just one more, it would all be over. The win was all that mattered.  
  
Her footsteps faltered as they stopped at a demon corpse, still bleeding from the gaping hole in its side. The expressionless face that owned the footsteps looked at it. The demon was no older than a child sent to war so that the cause would have more help. The eyes were still open, the clouded, dead eyes. Eyes that were so much like her own. They were scared, obviously the little demon saw what was coming but was too slow to get out of the way.  
  
Once again the footsteps continued, stepping over the occasional demon, or angel body no longer stopping to look at their faces in fear that she might try once again to join them in the blackness that appealed to her. She was too young to be fighting as an Arch Angel.  
  
Finally she found the door she was looking for, not pausing to turn the knob she nudged it open with her foot, and was met by two pairs of surprised eyes. She had apparently walked in on Raphael "healing" another girl.but this one she knew.  
  
She put her hands to her face in shock. "Rei-san? Raphie-kun? What's going on?" She ran a few steps into the room.  
  
Raphael narrowed his eyes a little bit; "I'm busy Kay-chan.I'll talk with you later." He made a move as to get up but Kaede suddenly burst into tears and sank to the floor. Actual tears running down her cheeks and onto the dull carpet. Rei managed to sit up and wrap a sheet around her. She walked over and knelt next to the seemingly distressed Kaede.  
  
"W-whats wrong Kaede?" She put her hand on Kaede's shoulder but she moved it when Kaede flinched from her touch. Genuine concern wrote itself across her tanned face.  
  
"She's fine," Raphael whined, "can you make her leave now?" He was sitting on the couch; his chin in his hands a pissed look on his face.  
  
"YOU KNEW IT WAS THE DAY BEFORE OUR WEDDING! YOU TOLD ME YOU'D STOP DOING- DOING.THIS! YOU KNOW I'M CARRYING YOUR CHILD!" More tears ran down her cheeks as she finally allowed Rei to comfort her.  
  
"Married," Rei questioned him, "and a child? You never said you were getting married! I can't believe you would cheat on your pregnant fiancée! I'm leaving!" With that last statement she gathered her clothes and stormed out of his office with the bed sheet still around her.  
  
Immediately Kaede got up and wiped her cheeks, "well haven't done that in a while!" She walked to the couch and looked into the mirror Raphael had put behind it.  
  
"KAEDE!"  
  
She ignored him. ".I'm all red from crying," Kaede merrily smiled, "I can't believe she fell for that!"  
  
"Kaede," Raphael looked as if he was going to hit her, "why did you do that?" He jumped up, but then noticed he wasn't clothed so he went to his pile of discarded garments on the other side of the couch-bed while Kaede went to run some cold water on her face. When she got out she saw him pulling on his shirt.  
  
"We have a mission on Assiah and I didn't wanna wait till you were done dicking around." She stood by the door impatiently kicking the wall, "so are you coming?"  
  
He took a giant step closer to her. She glanced up at him; he was standing over her, his blonde hair falling infront of his eyes. But she could tell he was looking at her..and that made her uncomfortable. His calm eyes searching her body; she tried to back away but she was already up against the door.  
  
Raphael put a hand on her cheek, still cool from the water, "how did an angel like you become filled with so much hate?" They were so close he could feel her shallow breathes ripple the fabric of his shirt.  
  
"Because bastards like you keep coming onto me," she snapped. Pushing him away she turned and opened the door to his office, "I'm going to go find Mika-chan.we'll be back later." She took a step.  
  
"I thought I was going with you."  
  
"Maybe you should stay here this time." She kept walking closing the door as quietly as she had opened it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright! So how was it? Anyway to all who review-their gift of choice! Just put it in the review and I shall give it to you in the next chapter! Limit to one item a person! (until the next review) HAHA! SO REVIEW! ^_~ 


	2. Enter the Fucktard

Hello all! I FINALLY updated! My inspiration for this fic was dead-but it's alive once again!  
  
SicMantis you got your wish!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kaede.so bleh!  
  
~~~~  
  
Kaede walked into the throne room of Michael's place. It was filled with the Angels that had chosen to follow him; they adorned either side of the massive room.  
  
She soon noticed they were all staring at her. 'What the hell? Didn't they learn that starring is impolite?' She chose to ignore them, and set her sites on the throne on the back wall.  
  
When she reached it, she felt that they had filled in the space behind her. Kaede turned around her hair flying about her face like wisps of fire. They were all what humans on Assiah would describe as punks. All of them with tattoos up and down their muscular arms, had piercings, and were wearing black.  
  
She saw no other girl in the room, 'I'm the only one,' she thought, 'I don't think they're used to girls in here.' She turned around getting whistles from the ones in the front. Choosing to ignore them once again she walked up the last few steps and sat on the throne.  
  
An angel in the front row stepped away from the others. A few strands of bleached blonde hair fell infront of his eyes as he stood before her at the bottom of the stone steps. He looked up at her and with mischief in his eyes he gave her the finger.  
  
"I'm tired of this bullshit," she thought as she smiled sweetly at the blonde haired punk and motioned for him to come up and join her. She noticed how he grinned and turned around to look at his friends who told him to 'hurry up and get some of that ass.' As he stumbled up the steps she gave him a seductive smirk, which made his legs almost completely, give out and he fell; his head at her feet.  
  
She smiled down at him and reached out to help him up. And as soon as their fingertips met his eyes rolled back in his head. His body started to jerk and the room soon was filled with the stench of burning flesh. The others in the room took a few steps back as the body of the blonde punk was thrown off the steps and fell only a few inches infront of where they had been before. ".So sorry," she said sarcastically.  
  
~*~  
  
All of the punks jumped when the double doors opened. At that exact moment the sky seemed to get dark and a flash of lightening showed a silhouette of a small boy. As he walked further into the room the shadows seemed to melt off of him, and as the shadows melted the punks cleared a path stepping away from the body of their unfortunate friend.  
  
Kaede looked up from the floor, and the body of the boy she had just killed. To her it was oddly beautiful; the way the wind blew the smoke rising from the cadaver made shapes when moved by the wind. She smiled innocently, "hey Mika-chan whats up?"  
  
All the others in the room ran for the door, as they had seen from previous encounters that calling Michael Mika-chan always resulted in death. The last one was out the door ten seconds after they heard the girl speak.  
  
The red haired figure glared as he clenched his right fist and gritted his teeth, "don't.call me.that!" He was trying his hardest not to explode this time. Sucking in a deep breath he somewhat calmly asked, "what do you want Kaede?" He pulled her out of his throne as his "minions" started back into the great hallway after they assured themselves that they wouldn't also die.  
  
Kaede somewhat reluctantly gave up the comfortable chair, "we have a mission and I came to collect my partner in crime." She grinned and poked him on the side.  
  
Michael's eyes widened at her last remark, "partner in crime? Oh hell no! Get Raphael or something because I am not going to waste my time with-" he stopped when he realized she looked mad enough to kill. He sighed heavily and said, "fine.I'll go. But you better not make a scene this time!"  
  
"When do I ever make a scene?" She grinned and pulled his arm, "come on! Let's go already.I don't want to get as old as Sevotharte are before I finish this mission!" She finally succeeded in pulling him up and then began to push him down the steps. "Dear God you are so slow! I could die and be reincarnated before you'd get to the damned door," she muttered in disgust. But then she realized there was something she hadn't tried yet.  
  
The very next moment it felt like his nerves were on fire-then horribly cold. As soon as he could he ran a few feet ahead and stopped, "what the fuck was that?" Then from behind him he heard Kaede laugh. He slowly turned around and glared at her, "what did you do to me?"  
  
She held up a finger, "I gave you a jump start! You seemed unmotivated but now I guess you're more energetic!" She walked past him and called, "hurry up Mika-chan!"  
  
"I'm coming I'm coming.stupid woman.HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
~*~  
  
Later when they had reached the streets of Tokyo Michael finally had the sense to ask what the mission was.  
  
"Oh.I wanted someone to come to Tokyo with me.If I don't go back to school soon I'll get in trouble." She continued to walk to the apartment she had been given, not looking back to see Michael's horrified look. "I mean I've already been kicked out of my old school for missing weeks at a time.if the stupid council hadn't called us up there I wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
"Why the hell do you need me," he screamed at her slowly moving away figure, "why didn't you take Raphael or Jibrille?" Michael was about ready to turn around and leave, he had finished a mission a while back that had required him to wear a stupid school uniform.and now he was about to get back in one?  
  
"Jibrille didn't want to and Raphael was busy so it's your lucky day Mika-chan," she turned around and smiled at him, "you get to spend some time with your adorable little sister!"  
  
"Really? Where is she?"  
  
~~~~  
  
Just an FYI, Kaede and Michael are NOT biologically related, they just say that they are. All is explained later on.  
  
A big thank you to SicMantis, Riko-chan, and Rizzle for reviewing, you all are very Shibby! Much love!  
  
And-all must review! Why? Because it is the fuel that keeps me going! ^_~ 


End file.
